War Games
War Games is a game mode that consists of twists on classic gameplay. It was released last update with Operation Hydra. It includes six different twists based on the casual, demolition and deathmatch gamemodes. These are: Heavy Assault Suit based on the casual gamemode, Headshots Only based on the deathmatch gamemode, Hunters-Gatherers, Stab Stab Zap based on the casual gamemode, The Flying Scoutsman based on the casual gamemode and Trigger Discipline based on the casual gamemode. When the match ends, a vote for a next war game will begin. The maps change every day. For example, the gamemode Headshots Only takes place at Agency at the beginning of the week. It will change to Inferno the next day. There are 3 different available map groups, changing every day. Heavy Assault Suit Heavy Assault Suit is a war game that is based on the casual gamemode. It includes the Heavy Assault Suit which is available in the buy menu for $6000, replacing the normal Kevlar + Helmet that is otherwise unavailable for purchase in casual. This war game is playable only on the bomb defusal maps. Maps * Dust 2 * Mirage * Overpass Headshots Only Headshots Only is a war game that is based on the deathmatch gamemode. It implies the killing of the enemies only through headshots and any shots aside from the head are not counted. Maps * Agency * Inferno * Blackgold Hunters-Gatherers Hunters-Gatherers is a war game based on the deathmatch gamemode. You must collect the most amount of dog tags (either your own team's or the enemy team's dogtags) before the end of the match. Bonus weapons will give one more dog tag for every kill. Some have noticed the similarity of this war game to another first person shooter game called Call of Duty. Maps * Nuke * Dust 2 * Insertion Stab Stab Zap Stab Stab Zap is a war game that is based on the casual and demolition gamemodes. The only available weapons are the knife and the Zeus x27. The grenades are the only buyable items. Maps * Safehouse * Lake * Dust 2 The Flying Scoutsman Known as Scoutknives to most veteran players, The Flying Scoutsman is a war game that is based on the casual gamemode. It implies a game mod that consists of using only the SSG 08 and the knife. The gravity is reduced and the accuracy is increased. Maps * Shoots * Dizzy * Lake Trigger Discipline Trigger Discipline is a war game that is based on the casual gamemode. Players lose health (the amount of health lost varies on the weapon) for every missed shot, until it is capped at 1 health. Maps * Cache * Austria * Inferno Cut War GamesGitHub difference log,May 23, 2017 Update The following war games are unavailable, but still is referred in the game files. * Team Deathmatch ** Killing enemies is worth team victory points ** Killing enemies with the DM bonus weapon awards additional victory points ** The team with the most victory points at the end of the time limit wins. * Bloodletter ** Dealing damage heals you 100% of the damage dealt (max 200) ** Players take non-lethal damage over time while they are alive * Bounty Hunter ** All players are enemies ** Killed enemies will drop dog tags that anyone can pick up ** Killing players awards less points. ** Collecting dog tags awards additional DM points. Category:Global Offensive game modes Category:Game modes